


Thirty-Nine on the Thirteenth

by 2plumsandagherkin



Series: Thirteenth [4]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Episode: s08e15 DeadAlive, F/M, Season/Series 08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 19:01:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10040282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2plumsandagherkin/pseuds/2plumsandagherkin
Summary: The day of Mulder's 39th birthday.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is set within the timeline that William would have been born around the New Year, placing Mulder’s return roughly two months prior. Low and behold, there was a Friday the Thirteenth in October…..

Friday October 13th 2000

 

Scully’s back arched and she tipped her chin towards the ceiling as her orgasm rippled through her body. Beneath her, Mulder bucked up two… three more times before she felt him swell and explode within her. Slicked with sweat, she carefully draped her upper body over his. She had to angle herself slightly to accommodate her rapidly expanding pregnant belly. Mulder’s hands skimmed her back in long sweeping strokes as their heart rates normalized and breathing slowed. Between them, their baby kicked, and their eyes met in delight at the shared sensation. “Do you think he’s telling us to keep it down while he’s trying to sleep?” Mulder suggested while poking gently at the source of the movement with his hand.

Scully hummed sleepily and kissed him. She loved these moments almost more than the sex itself. Lying naked in his arms with their growing child between them. Soft caresses, languid kisses and the hopes and dreams for their child were shared in the quiet sanctuary of her bed.

Until the sound of the phone wakes her from her reverie, and reality comes flooding back to her.

She had been dreaming. She is alone in bed. No Mulder, no happy family. Just damp underwear from an orgasm she will never share with him again.

She answers the phone, her voice low and scratchy from sleep. “Hello?”

The voice on the other end speaks to her, but she thinks she must still be dreaming. When they finish, she drops the phone.

 ------------

When she sees him for the first time she still wonders if this has all just been a long, elaborate nightmare, and today is just the latest twist in the tale. Now, technically, he’s alive, but after searching for him, finding him dead and burying him months ago, she doesn’t know what to feel. He’s here; she can touch him, but for how long? When will the next tragedy strike?

When she’s finally allowed to be left alone with him after speaking with Skinner, Doggett and the baffled doctors, she climbs onto the bed beside him. _Fuck it, I’m a doctor, I know what I’m doing_ she thinks. Nobody knows at this point if he’ll ever regain consciousness, and she wants to share their child with him in case this is her only chance. She shifts so that her swollen belly rests against him, so that he might feel the frequent kicks their athletic little offspring is currently beating against her body.

She rests her head on his shoulder, and drapes her arm over his chest. He doesn’t smell like him. Her tears spill onto the thin cotton of his hospital gown. She begins to whisper to him in between sobs of uncertainty.

_Mulder, I hope you can hear me because I have so much to tell you. Nobody seems to be able to explain how you’re still alive. There’s only one thing I’ve wanted to tell you since the day you first went missing. If you can hear me, and if you can feel me, the little movements against your side, just here, is our child. I wanted you to feel him. I wanted to be able to share him with you, to be together as a family, just once, because I don’t know what happens next._

A smile grows on her lips, despite the tears streaming down her face, as her next thought comes.

_Happy Birthday Mulder. Only you could come back from the dead on your birthday, on Friday the 13 th. _

She can think of a dozen wry retorts he would say to her, and a wet sobbing chuckle gurgles up from her chest.

 

-End


End file.
